


Backstage

by CrowCircle



Series: Bright Shining Stars [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ioriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: Nobody notices when two of the group disappear immediately after their performances—or at least, that’s what they like to think.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! It’s time for some Ioriku from me, ya boi. Enjoy :3c

The high of the performance sang through Riku’s veins, heart pounding fast, bright eyes opened wide and taking in the screaming audience as he held his closing pose. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, his chest heaving, hands shaking with yet-unspent adrenaline. 

After a bow with the rest of the group and an enthusiastic wave to their cheering fans, Riku moved to follow the rest offstage. He felt Iori behind him, an ever-present gaze that was tangible on the back of his neck. Once they were out of sight of their fans, his gait slowed, eyes already losing focus on the rest of them; Iori’s hand had already grabbed his, and they were in a secondary prep room, just far enough away from the others that small sounds would be lost in the audience’s roar. 

Riku felt his back hit the wall, but his hands were already on the sides of Iori’s face, his own tilted as they met in the middle, rushed and hard and a little sloppy as they looked for a rhythm. Iori pressed forward, a knee between Riku’s as his hands slid from Riku’s arms to his waist, digging in hard. The soft noises between them were nearly drowned out by the ambiance of the next group performing on just the other side of the wall, but the noise that left Riku’s mouth as his eyes snapped open was loud enough for Iori to smirk at as he lifted the other suddenly, prompting his legs to clamp around Iori’s waist. 

The change in position made Riku gasp, the breath caught in his throat when Iori wasted no time in grinding his hips up hard into him. Riku’s fingers tightened on Iori’s shoulders, his own hips rolling in response, teeth grit as he begged himself not to make a sound. Iori’s face was buried in Riku’s neck, breathing hard as he started a rough rhythm, the knowledge that every second they were away was another opportunity for someone to notice their absence fueling his haste. 

“Iori, there’s not...there’s not time,” Riku groaned between breaths when he felt the other’s practiced motion at the front of his trousers. 

“You really think you can go back without getting off first?” Iori huffed, continuing without pause. “You’d be so obvious, _everyone_ would notice.”

Riku pouted, though the moan let let out when Iori’s hand wrapped around him took the bite out of it. The back of his head hit the wall just as Iori let him back down to his feet, kneeling in front of him and taking him into his mouth. There was no time for a gradual climb in sensation, so Riku’s hand flew to his mouth to muffle the squeal when Iori immediately took him to the back of his throat. 

Iori would have smiled if he had the ability, the cut-off words and moans from behind Riku’s gloved hand endearing. Riku’s other hand found its way into Iori’s hair, trying (and failing) not to mess up his impeccable style. Iori didn’t have the ability to care, his eyes trained on the other’s flushed face, eyes squeezed shut. Riku’s legs were trembling, his hips jerking slightly as though he were trying to hold it back, and Iori knew he was close. He pulled back a bit, then sucked hard to get Riku to finish—which he did, with an adorable squeak that might have been Iori’s name. 

Iori swallowed gracefully, wiping his mouth before helping Riku to situate his pants while he had no control of his limbs in the afterglow. He gave Riku a minute during which he thought of every ugly thing he’d ever seen (and nearly traumatized himself when he thought of the President’s knowing smile), and when he deemed them both ready, gave Riku a lingering touch on his cheekbone with two fingertips. 

“You owe me tonight,” Iori smiled, before heading out of the small room first, overflowing confidence in every step. Riku glowered, but couldn’t bring himself to be angry. He snorted softly, waiting a moment before following. They rejoined the group seamlessly, having been gone only minutes, and Iori congratulated himself silently as they cheered with the rest of their team. 

Except that Yamato rolled his eyes, Nagi looked them over with a knowing glance, Sogo coughed quietly, Mitsuki smirked in his brother’s general direction, and Tamaki gave a blatant stare. 

Iori was none the wiser.


End file.
